


Disaster in the kitchen

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: AU where Chakotay is a fireman and Kathryn still doesn't know how to cook.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Disaster in the kitchen

Kathryn is oblivious to the danger of cooking. Fireman Chakotay comes to the rescue and they live happily ever after. But from now on he will do the cooking himself!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
